


Pirate of the rings

by Theincaprincess



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: This was a request on Tumblr, but I have decided to make it into a new series.Will Turner somehow ends up in Middle Earth, reader decides to playfully flirt with him and it makes Legolas jealous.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/You, Will Turner/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the banks of the Anduin river you were currently listening to Aragorn and Boromir fighting about who got what job to do around the camp for that night, looking over at Legolas you saw a small smirk on his lips as his eyes met yours he raised his hand and pointed following his direction you turned your head and had to quickly cover your mouth to silent the laugh the was babbling up at the sight of the four hobbits gently placing twigs and rocks on Gimli who happened to be fast asleep. 

Turning back to Legolas, something in the water caught your attention, raising to your feet you looked beyond the elf, and your mouth fell open  _ “there is a man in the water”  _ you said and watched as all three men turned and followed the direction your finger was pointing too. 

_ “Get the boat”  _ Boromir shouted as Aragorn was already pushing one into the water, the hobbits turned to the shout as Pippin dropped the rock he was holding straight on Gimli’s face waking the dwarf up, with shouts of his own. 

Jumping out of the boat Aragorn pulled it back onto the shore with the help of Boromir after the boat was secured the men lifted up the unconscious form and laid him on the bedroll Legolas and you had placed down, kneeling next to it you took in the features of the man the corners of your mouth twisted into a small smile before you dropped it and look at Legolas who was staring at the unnamed man with confusion in his eyes.

_ “I need some hot water, a towel and my herbs” _ you ordered the hobbits as they gathered around the man staring at him, looking up you saw Sam nod his head and turn around to the campfire where the water was already being boiled for that night's meal, following him Frodo opened his bag and collected one of the towels Lord Elrond had given you all for the journey, as they both bought the items back to you,  _ “Thank you, Sam, Frodo” _ you spoke as you collected the items and dipped the towel into the water and rang it out before you started to dap the man's forehead with the towel. 

_ “Who is he?” _ Pippin asked,  _ “and where did he come from?” _ Merry finished the question. 

_ “We don’t know laddies, come away and let her do her thing” _ Gimli spoke pulling the hobbits away from you giving you the space you needed to lay out all the healing herbs from your pack that Boromir bought over as well as a blanket he covered the man with as the night started to draw in.

….

Opening his eyes Will looked up to see the bright blue of the sky, his whole body was aching, and his throat felt like it was on fire, hearing voices he twisted his head to the side and took in the sight of the people, three tall men and a very short one, 4 children and a woman who was pouring water into a bowl, watching he turn and look at him she smiled as she walked over to him.

_ “Good morning, I’m glad to see you awake” _ you said as you kneeled down next to him placing the bowl on the ground and dipping the towel back into it, before dabbing his forehead again,  _ “you gave us a fright yesterday when I saw you in the river.” _

_ “Where am I?” _ Will asked with a raspy voice.

“You’re on the banks of the Anduin river just south of Lothlórien” you said with a smile.

_ “That can’t be right, I was traveling to Tortuga and I have never heard of Lothlórien” _ Will said as he placed his hand on your hand to stop you dapping his head  _ “where am I?” _ He asked again and you could sense the anxiety he was feeling. 

_ “You’re in Middle Earth, did you hit your head?” _ You asked as you watched him position himself into a seating position and look around, while you held out some water to him.

_ “Would you believe me if I told you I wasn’t from this place?” _ Will asked in a whisper. 

_ “Would you believe me if I told you, I wasn’t from this place either? Name is (Y/n) and you are?” _ You whispered back as you watched him take the water. 

_ “Will, Will Turner” _ Will said after taking a drink.

_ “Pleasure, now I’ll fill you in on everything” _ You said as the rest of the fellowship turned to see the two of you talking.

….

It had been a few days since Will somehow ended up in Middle Earth, the last thing he remembered was talking to  Tia Dalma about Captain Jack’s curse then the next thing he knew he was falling through the air towards the water, then there was you, you had told him about the whole fellowship and he now knew that the 4 children he saw were called Hobbits and was actually older than him, Boromir and Aragorn were men and Gimli was a dwarf, he was still unsure about Legolas, yes he was an elf, not an elf Will was use to but still an elf, but the looks he got from him made him unsure, and when Will stood next to him it always brought a smile to your face and made you giggle, but him and Legolas didn’t know why.

Walking through the woods all of you were on high alert as Legolas had felt something was drawing close, leading the group to the next campsite was Aragorn and Boromir the hobbits were told to walk in the middle of the group with Gimli as Legolas followed them and you and Will were at the back. 

You had covered orcs and goblins and you said you hoped that the group wouldn’t run into them, but because Frodo had the ring they would come for it no matter what, so you all had to be on your guard, Will was thankful he was good with a sword but he wished he had his guns and powered with him. 

Stopping to the sound of a twig breaking behind you Will narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as Legolas turned and notched an arrow in the same direction following Will’s eyeline you let out a giggle as a small fluffy rabbit jumped into the clearing and hopped around a few times before returning into the woods  _ “Keep moving, we do not stop till nightfall”  _ Aragorn ordered as he gently pushed the hobbits forward. 

_ “You could have taken him”  _ you whispered and smirked at Will.

_ “I will defend you anytime my lady”  _ Will added back with a smirk of his own. 

_ “I don’t doubt it”  _ You added with a wink and a giggle, smiling, you turned and saw Legolas narrowing his eyes at the pair of you. 

_ “The rabbit would have fallen before he even had his sword out”  _ Legolas spoke puffing out his chest as Will narrowed his own eyes and stared back at him.

_ “If I had my guns we wouldn’t need your arrows” _ Will said proudly puffing out his own chest. 

Shaking your head at the pair of them  _ “Come on we don’t want to fall behind so start moving”  _ You ordered and watched as they both turned to you looking at both of them you inhaled and started to walk  _ “Or you could both just stand there and stare at each other”  _ you said as you walked between them catching up to the group. 

Staring after you both Will and Legolas let go of their weapons and followed you, as the Uruk hai peaked out from the forest watching your every step.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Pirate of the rings part 2

Sitting at the side of the campfire you were humming softly as you started to prepared that evening meal for everyone, Sam of course was next to you helping in every way as he loved cooking, and you were glad you had someone to help, Frodo, Merry and Pippin were sleeping soundly next to Gimli, while Aragorn and Legolas were talking low and in elvish, something you came to learn when Legolas wanted to have a moan about the follow members, looking around the camp you noticed Boromir and Will were missing. 

_ “Sam, where is Boromir and Will?”  _ You asked the hobbit. 

_ “They are collecting firewood, Miss (y/n)”  _ Sam answered, tipping the mushrooms into the pot, as you nodded and went back to chopping up the tomatoes. 

Looking up at Boromir, Will picked up a few bits of wood as Boromir was talking about his home, and Will could have a place within Gondor’s army if he wanted to stray here in Middle Earth, turning around Will could see the camp from the high hill he was standing on, looking down at you a small smile appeared on his lips. 

_ “You like her don’t you?”  _ Boromir said as he stood next to Will and looked down at the camp too. 

_ “She’s not like any woman I have ever laid eyes on”  _ Will said as he turned and faced Boromir. 

_ “Aye lad, she’s a hell of a woman, she’s not from here either, she’s like you, woke up here one day, but man to man you’ll have a fight on your hands for her”  _ Boromir said as he bent down and picked up another log of wood seeing Will narrow his eyes at him,  _ “Woah Laddie, not me, I mean the elf, Legolas he stares at her when he thinks no one is looking, the small smile he has when she’s excited about something, you will be fighting him for her affections”  _ Boromir added as he started to walk down the hill back towards camp, leaving Will looking after him before turning his eyes back to you, before seeing the elf walking towards you. 

….

Dinner had gone down a storm, and everyone was sleeping soundly apart from you, you had this feeling that something was watching you, slowly you lifted your head up and looked around in the darkness gripping your sword, twisting your head to each side you scanned the area looking for anything that didn’t seem to belong there. 

Pushing yourself up to a sitting position your eyes, caught the eyeshine of a creature, jumping to your feet you must have scared it away as the eyes disappeared and so did the feeling of being watched, hearing a small exhale you twisted your head to the right and saw Legolas lowing his bow while twisted his head to you.

_ “That creature has been following us since Moria” _ Legolas whispered, as you sat yourself back down. 

_ “What and who is it?”  _ you asked, keeping your voice low. 

_ “His name is Gollum, he was a prisoner in my home, but he escaped, and we never found him” _ Legolas admitted as he placed the arrow back into its quiver. 

_ “Well it would appear he has found us”  _ you whispered back, as Frodo laid there staring into the direction Gollum had disappeared to, clutching the ring close to his chest, remembering what Bilbo had said about him. 

_ “Get some sleep (y/n), I’ll take first watch”  _ Legolas spoke as he rose to his feet and walked over to the firepit, relighting the fire in hopes it would keep Gollum away.

….

Standing in the cleaning the Uruk hai that had been following watched the small creature make its way towards some cliffs muttering to itself about something called precious, turning his eyes back to the glowing spot in the forest he could see the elf walking around the makeshift campsite, huffing to himself the Uruk hai, turned himself around and started to run back to his pack, to tell the others he had located the group and had been watching you for a few days, knowing what time you would settle down for the night, and how many of you there was. 

He had run for about 5 miles in the other direction when he heard the clashing of swords and bodies just over the hill, inhaling a deep breath he spirited up the hill and saw not only was his pack fighting, but they were fighting among themselves, letting out a large snarl everyone in the pack stopped and turned towards him dropping to their knees as they saw their leader had returned. 

_ “I have found the halflings, and the men we were tasked to find, there is also a woman with them”  _ he snarled out, getting barks and snarls from the rest of the pack,  _ “Follow me, we will attack them now”  _ he added with a snarl as he turned and started to run back towards the fellowship, as the rest of his pack let out load calls of “man flesh” before running after their leader.

….

Feeling vibrations in the ground Legolas rose to his feet and looked back the way you came, sensing something was wrong, walking over to Aragorn he woke his friend up speaking in fast elvish, while looking around making Aragorn sit up as the hair on the back of his neck started to stand up, as he could feel the elfs anxiety. 

Being shaking wake you saw Will’s face  _ “the elf says we need to move, and move now”  _ he told you as you sat yourself up and rubbed your eyes looking around the group and seeing Boromir picking up Merry and Pippin who were still fast asleep, as you noticed Legolas acting weird, knowing that was not in his character you jumped to your feet and pulled all your belongings into your backpack and as you jogged to Frodo and Sam’s side with Will behind you, just as Aragon gave the order for you all to run, and not stop until he gave the word, and with that you were running, to where and why you did not know, but you grabbed ahold of Sam and Will’s hand and just kept running.


End file.
